Episode 7
This is the seventh episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the seventh episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot On Floor 48 in the town Lindas, Lizbeth the blacksmith finishes sharpening Asuna's rapier. Asuna compliments Lizbeth on her work and asks why they don't spend more time together. Lizbeth reminds Asuna that she refuses to leave the safety of her shop and Asuna still declines her offer to stay with her like an "adorable boogeyman". Lizbeth quickly notices Asuna's earrings and thinks she's trying to impress a secret lover, which Asuna denies. As Asuna leaves, Lizbeth begs Asuna for details, saying she experiences her own sex life through Asuna. Asuna obliges for Lizbeth to leave the shop to meet someone, anyone, saying it can't be worse than what the shop is doing to her. Lizbeth ponders at the possibility, but after looking at a picture of herself and three other players, she rejects the notion convincing herself she makes a lot of good friends in her shop. Kirito however proves her wrong as he demands service, threatening to burn the building to the ground in thirty seconds. Just as Kirito reaches twenty seconds, Lizbeth appears. At first Kirito doesn't realize that Lizbeth is the blacksmith and makes a rude comment about her "traditional blacksmithing hoop skirt". Kirito requests a custom order to craft a sword equally good or better than the one he already possesses, due to throwing his previous sword at Griselda's ghost. Lizbeth views Kirito's Elucidator and comments how it's the gnarliest sword to be dropped by a monster. Lizbeth presents Kirito the best sword she's ever forged, a "rad enough blade to rescue the president" and has a Lizbeth Quality Guarantee. To test the sword's durability, Kirito slashes the sword against his Elucidator, causing it to break in half., shocking Lizbeth. Lizbeth tries to salvage what's left of her sword, but it disappears. Kirito comments how he can't deal with anymore crying women in his life, but Lizbeth springs up with rage over Kirito's actions. Lizbeth tells Kirito to leave, but Kirito reminds her of her own quality guarantee and could've been killed if if facing an enemy. Kirito negotiates that he won't do everything in his power to destroy Lizbeth's hopes and dreams if she made him the best sword in the game. Lizbeth reminds Kirito he requested an as good or better sword, but after Kirito tried to con him with her embarrassment of a sword, the prices have went up to "Lizbeth Quality Guarantee Plus interest". Lizbeth who is boiling with anger, tells Kirito she'll make the best sword he's ever seen, but needs an ultra rare metal to forge it. Lizbeth warns Kirito the metal is hidden within the mountains of Floor 55, guarded by an elite dragon. After Kirito fails to be scared by this, Lizbeth accidentally ropes herself into the quest when she realizes the metal won't spawn unless he's partied with a master Blacksmith, making Lizbeth have to finally leave the safety of her shop. At the mountain, Lizbeth complains with how cold the mountain is, with Kirito pointing out Mountains are usually cold. Lizbeth tries to fire back asking why Kirito isn't cold and he relies that unlike her, he has pants. Kirito gives Lizbeth a coat to keep her warm, saying that although it's not pants, it would to the trick. Surprised by Kirito's act of kindness, Lizbeth sees that Kirito isn't that bad. At the top of the mountain, Lizbeth bursts with joy of the clear crystals. As Lizbeth is about to venture off, Kirito pulls her by her hood. At first Lizbeth is mad, but when Kirito reminds her she can't run off ahead in a boss room, Lizbeth remembers the three players she was with and apologizes for her carelessness. Now on good terms Kirito tells Lizbeth to prepare her teleport crystal while he handles the dragon. Lizbeth tells Kirito he can't face the dragon alone, but he shuts her down screaming "DO IT SACHI!". Realizing what he's just said, Kirito calms down, pats Lizbeth on the head and tells her to pretend what he said didn't happen. As the Dragon appears Kirito tells Lizbeth to hide behind the crystals. Lizbeth screams out to Kirito about a breath attack twice, making him distracted and have to deflect it. Furious with how annoying Lizbeth is being, Kirito cuts off one of the dragon's arms. Amazed, Lizbeth emerges from her hiding spot, causing the dragon to use it's wings to blow Lizbeth into a pit. Kirito manages to save Lizbeth by shielding her from the fall, mad that she couldn't fulfil her one job. At the bottom of the pit, Kirito and Lizbeth decide to teleport out, but are unable to because the teleport crystals won't work. Kirito whines on how great it is that he's going to die cold and alone in a pit, Lizbeth tries to cheer him up saying she's with him and Kirito sarcastically remarks how the good news keeps coming. Kirito tries to run up on the wall, but ends up falling back down, with Kayaba putting in Goofy sound effects. With no other options, Kirito and Lizbeth set up camp in the pit. During the night, Lizbeth remarks how exciting the day was despite their predicament as they climbed a mountain and fought a dragon (although Kirito points out he fought the dragon and the dragon fought her). Lizbeth points out she didn't have this much fun since her Guild, making her stop in her tracks. Kirito asks why Lizbeth stays in her shop and not be with her Guild and Lizbeth replies that she had a Guild, making Kirito instantly know what she meant. As Kirito is going through a mental breakdown, Lizbeth explains that about a year ago, when she was levelling her blacksmithing, she heard about a rare ore that could speed thins up. Since the ore was in a dungeon too high level for her, she convinced her guild members to take her. Upon finding the ore, Lizbeth got too excited and ran for it, triggering a trap, causing the deaths of her fellow guild members. Blaming herself for the downfall of her Guild, Kirito holds her hand with tears in his eyes empathizing with her because he lost his guild in a similar circumstance. In the morning, Lizbeth sees Kirito digging in the snow. She starts thinking like a character froma romantic Noir, but immediately stops herself when she realizes what's she's doing. Kirito reveals that he's found the rare metal they came for. Kirito hands Lizbeth the metal and reveals to her it's actually dragon poop. Lizbeth throws it back at Kirito and he reminds her that not only is she wearing gloves, but everything is virtual. Seeing the dragon coming back for the day, Kirito grabbed Lisbeth and ran up the wall to get on the dragon. He then stabbed the dragon with his Elucidator, and the dragon flew out of the pit in surprise, carrying him and Lisbeth along with it. They held hands and detached themselves from the dragon when they were in the sky. While freefalling, Lizbeth gazes at the sunset and takes note she would never have seen such a view if she stayed in her shop and thanks Kirito for pushing her to face her fears, but Kirito panics as they are still falling, asking her to grab her Teleport Crystal. Back at Lindas, Lizbeth goes to forge the one handed long sword Kirito requested. As Lizbeth is crafting the sword, she is going through awesome gamplay, which Kirito is unable to see from his perspective. Lizbeth presents Kirito a sword which is the first of it's kind and doesn't have a name. Pondering on what to call it, Kirito asks how much he owes Lizbeth, but she says he can have it for free. Lizbeth is about to confess her feelings to Kirito, but was at that point interrupted by Asuna, who hugged Lisbeth. During the hug, Asuna whispers into Lizbeth ears to not be with Kirito, threatening to kill her if she doesn't comply. Asuna lets go of Lizbeth, pretending to be worried for her safety, making Lizbeth run away crying. Kirito finds Lizbeth still crying under a bridge, where he half apologizes for whatever Asuna did. Kirito tells Lizbeth that he's finally come up with a name for the sword. Kirito decided to give it a name that was in memory of his adventure with Lizbeth, dubbing it "Sunlight Heart", which Lizbeth admires, but he claimed that he later changed it to "The Piece of Shit... DRAGON Shit that is! LOL Trademark Lizbeth", following Lizbeth's contact info Lizbeth asks why Kirito why he would he do that, and he repies that it was a way to cement Lizbeth's legacy so everyone would think of her when they make a dragon poop sword. Lizbeth laughs at the remark, now remembering the asshole he is and gets over her previous infatuation with him. When Lizbeth remarks that she once wanted to sleep with him, Kirito is surprised that such a thing was on the table. After the end credits, Lizbeth's shop is burned to the ground by Asuna, having written on her sign "You were warned". Cast * Megami33: Lizbeth * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * YamatoSFX: Kirito * Dizzasta: Announcer Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO Soundtrack * Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''': "Big Blast Sonic" * '''Bravely Default * Ori and the Blind Forest * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Persona Q * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Busou Renkin Soundtrack * Grim Fandango * Gurren Lagann Soundtrack Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Lisbeth isn't presented as such of a shut in. She is shown to never leave the shop but she is never stated to be "living vicariously" through Asuna to the point where she considers Asuna's sex life as her own. * In the original there is an undetermined amount of time between when Asuna leaves Lisbeth's shop and Kirito arriving, here he arrives pretty much after she leaves. * Kirito doesn't mock Lisbeth for using the word "gnarliest", as she does in the dub. * In the original Lisbeth insists to come with Kirito, where as in the abridgement she accidentally ropes herself into the quest. * Kirito doesn't call Lisbeth "Sachi" by accident. * Kirito isn't blasted by the Dragon twice in the original, nor is he blasted because Lisbeth distracted him. * Kirito does give Lisbeth the health potions as a toast for not getting them killed. * Kayaba never plays sound effects to punctuate something he finds funny. * Lisbeth doesn't tell Kirito her backstory, it is only implied. ** Kirito doesn't suddenly grab Lisbeth's to get her to stop telling her sad backstory, she asks him to hold it to comfort her. ** Kirito doesn't start crying due to their similarities. * Lisbeth doesn't start thinking like a character in a Romantic Noir briefly. ** Meaning she doesn't slap herself to get out of this. She instead slaps herself because she's embarrassed she held Kirito's hand. * Lisbeth confesses her feelings to Kirito while they are in the air in the original, but he doesn't hear her due to the wind. Here she just thanks him for making her leave her shop. * The crafting system doesn't have an over the top, "seizure inducing", mini game that only the person crafting can see. Or at least it is never stated... * Asuna was genunally worried about Lisbeth in the original and didn't notice Kirito was there, here she seems to burst in because she knew Lizbeth was with Kirito. * Asuna doesn't threaten Lisbeth or burn down her shop out of jealousy. * Lisbeth doesn't run away out of fear. She actually runs off because she realises that Kirito and Asuna like each other and she decides to not pursue her own feelings to give Asuna a chance and make her happy. * Kirito doesn't name the sword Lisbeth makes "Sunlight Heart", or claim to name it "The Piece of Shit... DRAGON Shit that is" etc. The sword instead comes with the name "Dark Repulser" after it is made. * Lisbeth doesn't admit that she wanted to sleep with Kirito, nor admit how ridiculous that idea was due to how much of an ass Kirito is. Trivia * Lizbeth's Noir speech includes the phrase "The Temperature of the Heart" because that's the name of the episode this one is based off of. * The name "Sunlight Heart" is a reference to the anime to "Busou Renkin", which is a show YamatoSFX and Hayabusa449 abridged before Sword Art Online, as "Sunlight Heart" was the name of a sword in that show. https://sao-abridged.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Sunlight_Heart_reference.png References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z